


【红色组】跨越无数的夜晚

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M, Rochu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian
Summary: 苏解的故事；好想见你却见不到你今天又这样度过只有手心交叠的回忆还鲜明的留着曾梦过的明天就这样飘散在不知名的远方了-------------  跨越无数的夜晚





	【红色组】跨越无数的夜晚

01  
从会议厅出来的时候，阿尔弗雷德撞了王耀一下，力道极大显然是故意为之。

这动作幼稚极了，不是成年人该有的行为，更是一个国家该有的行为。但是当这一切放到阿尔弗雷德身上后，似乎也就没有那么违和了。毕竟他是现今唯一的超级大国，他天生骄傲张狂，就算是不高兴了也没有必要像其他国家一样隐忍不发。今天的会议上，他的提案被王耀和伊万联手否决了，他自然有不高兴的理由。

王耀不防他这举动而踉跄了一下，随即被人从身后抵住肩膀扶稳。而阿尔弗雷德就那样头也不回地离开了，没有留下任何表示歉疚的话。当然王耀也不指望他会道歉，只是肩上不轻不重的力道让他如芒在背。隔着正装厚实的料子，似乎仍能感觉到热意正从另一个人的手心源源不断地传递到他的身上，呼吸因此滞了几秒。

“谢谢。”王耀跟身后的人拉开些距离，放在他肩上的手自然滑下。他转过头去看那人，笑容亲切友好却也平常得很。对于任何不算敌对的国家他都是这副模样。

“呐，不用客气。”铂金发色的青年声音软糯，罕见的紫眼睛跟着弯出人畜无害的弧度。

王耀同他边走边聊了些无关紧要的话，似真似假的亲密姿态引得沿途众人频频注目。临到办公室门口，王耀才跟伊万道别。他僵直着身子走进门时仍能感觉到背后有黏着的目光，所以他不敢也不愿回头。直到反手将门把带上后，王耀才靠着门板如释重负地长长吐出一口气。

“你很累吗？”办公桌后的转椅突然转向王耀，阿尔弗雷德老神在在瘫在椅子上，俨然一副主人的姿态。

王耀把领带松了松，对阿尔弗雷德擅闯他的领地已经习以为常，因此没有表示出任何惊讶或者不满的情绪。他走到阿尔弗雷德跟前，居高临下地看着他一阵，见对方丝毫没有挪开屁股的打算便妥协地坐在办公桌上了。

阿尔弗雷德紧盯着他，像是要在他脸上看出点什么不一样的东西。当然在探究的同时他也开了口，“从前也是在这间屋子，也是这样的情形。我占了你的位置，你坐在桌上。我跟你打赌，赌伊万会不会出兵阿/富/汗。三十多年过去了，一切似乎都变了，伟大的苏/维/埃已经不复存在，你们的红色理想早已破产。但又似乎什么也没改变，你、我、伊万还是这样僵持着。”

“这样挺好，至少短时间内不会再有第三次世界大战。”王耀从办公桌的抽屉里取出一盒雪茄扔给阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德并没有伸手去接，任雪茄盒落在他大腿上，因他的注意力已经被其他事物所吸引。他在王耀要阖上抽屉前压住他的手。

王耀惊疑地看着他。阿尔弗雷德望着他的眼睛别有深意地笑，随后将抽屉完全拉开，在王耀凝滞了的表情下从抽屉最里面取出一件套娃。

“你居然还留着。”阿尔弗雷德状似漫不经心地把玩手中的套娃，感觉到王耀紧张又想要竭力掩饰的目光他笑得越发肆意，“几乎全世界的纪念品都是你家生产的，怎么还留着这玩意儿？油彩都要掉光了，看来你还很喜欢这小东西。”

王耀终是看不下去他轻率浮躁的举动，从他手里夺回套娃放回原处，然后将抽屉给轻轻关上了。  
“怕我给你摔坏了？”阿尔弗雷德打趣着问，只是镜片后那双蓝眼睛的色彩越发趋向冰冷。

王耀出乎意料地大方承认。

“是，怕你给我摔坏了。那可是见证中苏友好历史的文物，将来要送进博物馆的。”

“你少唬我！这东西还是我给你偷出来的，你敢放到博物馆去展览？”看见王耀彻底僵住的神情后，阿尔弗雷德生出得意又烦闷的情绪。得意是因为他终究看得透王耀那颗像洋葱一样被层层包裹着的心，而烦闷也正是因为他看得透所以更加明白，那颗心里究竟装着些什么。

“你还是这样，一点变化也没有。无论是苏/联还是俄/罗/斯，无论是共/产主义还是资/本主义，只要是那个人你都会优先选择。”

“但是逼得我做出这些选择的人不正是你吗？亲爱的阿尔弗，别再给我扣莫须有的罪名了。太平洋很宽敞，容得下你和我，可是你不愿意给我足够的生存空间，我能怎么做呢？”王耀点燃火柴后等待了几秒，阿尔弗雷德默契地叼着雪茄凑过来取火。

阿尔弗雷德盯着他纤葱的手看了一阵，忽地生出些绮丽心思。他朝着那只点火的手缓缓呼气，淡蓝色烟雾很快弥漫开，将骨节匀称的手指缱绻包裹。

“已经占有的东西怎么能甘心让出呢？王耀，你也是站上过巅峰的国家，你该明白的，不是吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德重新倒向靠背，闭目享受雪茄醇香浓烈的余韵。

“权势和地位......”

“不止是权势和地位！”尚未说完的话被金发蓝眼的青年打断，他将手中的雪茄往王耀跟前递了递，但是王耀摇头并不打算和他共享这一支雪茄。阿尔弗雷德虽然皱了眉头表示不满，却没有再强求。

众所周知王耀对能让人上瘾的东西向来忌讳。虽然烟草尚在接受范围类，但若非必要他是不愿轻易吃的。半个多世纪来，阿尔弗雷德仅见王耀抽过三次烟。第一次是在访美期间，王耀告诉他想要惩罚阮氏玲时与他共吃了一支雪茄。第二次是在跟他要援助时，两人又共享了一支雪茄。而第三次则是在1992年，代表俄/罗/斯的伊万重新回到联/合/国参加会议。会议散去后，王耀躲在卫生间里抽了一支又一支的香烟。他似乎在那一天把这一辈子的烟瘾都给耗尽了，自此后，阿尔弗雷德再没见他抽过烟。

 

02  
王耀是个喜怒不形于色或者说是难生悲喜的人。因为他活得太久，经历过太多起起伏伏，本应鲜活的情绪也就在漫长的岁月中被冲淡了。但总有些事能触动他层层封锁下那颗沉寂的心，譬如有关他家那几个弟妹的事，再譬如有关伊万的事。

阿尔弗雷德没想到在镰刀锤国旗从克里姆林宫上空降下的第二天就在莫斯科遇见了王耀。王耀特意赶来是为了跟新诞生的俄/罗/斯先生签署确认两国外交关系的协议。尽管阿尔弗雷德比王耀早到了几个时辰，却也一样没能见着苏/联先生最后一面。

从红色帝国中分裂出来的俄罗斯联邦匆匆接管了象征权力中心的莫斯科，崭新的三色旗替代那抹单调的红飘扬在红场上方。不同于阿尔弗雷德，王耀只看了那旗帜一眼便没了兴趣。他低着头抱怨莫斯科阴冷的天气，开口的时候热气溢出在空中蒸腾出白雾，又很快消散。

这个时候的红场已经恢复了宁静。高喊口号呼唤民主的游行队伍得到满意的结果后已经离去，广场上只零散分布着几个年轻人聚集的小群体。他们不知疲惫地唱歌跳舞，欢庆未来将享有的繁荣昌盛和自由民主的生活。从更遥远的北方吹来的冷风从广场那头刮到这头，狂肆野蛮，无所畏惧，似能在心底催生出最深的寒意。

“没有人哭泣，没有人悲伤，他们还不知道自己失去了什么。”

王耀不是个表情丰富的人，但他喜欢笑。而笑不仅仅代表喜悦，有的人笑着哭，有的人哭着笑，王耀显然属于前者。阿尔弗雷德见过他许多笑容，真诚的、不真诚的、欢喜的、嘲讽的、无奈的、悲伤的......但却从未见过这样苦涩的笑。

“为什么要悲伤哭泣？一个‘邪恶帝国’的消亡不是大快人心的事吗？”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，带着些狡黠的意味说。

“邪恶帝国？你说这话是认真的吗？”王耀问他。

“这是人民自己的选择。”阿尔弗雷德面上表情凝滞了一瞬，但很快他又狡猾地搬出王耀常挂在嘴边的说辞，“历史最终是由人民创造和书写的，你现在要质疑人民的力量吗？”

“够了，阿尔弗雷德！”

王耀突然提高的音量，把阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳。他转头看见王耀眉心有短暂拧出的愁结，但在面上哀恸之色散去后也跟着消失了。王耀深呼吸以平复突然激烈的情绪。那些收进肺中的冷气冻得他胸腔发凉，面上皮肤也僵硬得厉害，他想笑却挤不出一个像样的笑容。

“跟先前在我家发生的事一样。内因固然是最重要的，但若没有外力的推波助澜，又怎会走到今天这一步呢？”

阿尔弗雷德定定地看了王耀一阵，又仰起头看向灰白的天空。雪花无声落在他脸上，消融前留下了瞬间的寒冷刺激。他突然觉得好笑，低下头重新看着王耀，目光充斥着让人厌恶的不安的同情。

“我知道你年纪大了，但不知道你记性也不好了。暗地里坑他的人不少，当初你也没少出力。现在把他坑死了又后悔了？”

王耀面色没多大变化，但是他突兀地丢下阿尔弗雷德掉头离开了，脚步快得像是身后有人正在追赶他。阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，喊他的名字跟了上去。

“王耀！”

王耀依然脚步匆匆，不曾为他停顿片刻。阿尔弗雷德加快速度，拉住他的胳膊，在王耀投以委屈又怨恨的目光时，他从大衣口袋里取出一件东西塞入王耀手心。

以北国君王形象设计的套娃几经辗转又重新回到王耀手上。王耀呆滞地看着手里多出来的东西，迟钝了的神经甚至不知道此时应该显露怎样的情绪。

“克里姆林宫的新主人清理苏/联先生的遗物时找到的。原本是要跟其他东西一起销毁，但上帝让我看见了它，所以我偷偷把它带出来了。”阿尔弗雷德说这话的时候多次想咬断自己的舌头。他把这件套娃偷出来是真，但一开始并不打算给王耀。王耀离开时，他自觉说错了话，想要弥补但偏偏此时巧舌如簧的他找不到合适的语言。大脑还未做出理智而清晰的判断，身体已经先于意识行动。他追上王耀把这件最初由苏/联先生送给王耀后又被王耀送回去的套娃还给了王耀。

“我、我......它还被留着。”王耀终于回过神来，却还是不敢置信地看着手中色彩鲜艳饱满的套娃。中苏友好时，他到莫斯科访问，伊万将这件套娃作为私人礼物送给他。中苏决裂时，在联合国大厦的办公室里，他将这件套娃还给伊万，伊万当着他的面把送回来的礼物扔进了垃圾桶。

阿尔弗雷德点点头，“他当然还会留着，毕竟这个六件套的娃娃最里面......”

“六件套？”王耀打断他的话，“你记错了，这只是五件套。”

阿尔弗雷德摇头，难得认真地说：“我今天刚打开过，确实是六件套。”

王耀愣愣地瞧着阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德也看着他。渐渐地，两人似乎都明白了什么。

王耀将视线从阿尔弗雷德身上转移到手中握着的套娃。身着苏/联军装的东斯拉夫青年形象生动地烫印在莱姆树制成的娃娃上。他看着娃娃紫色的眼睛失了神。他已记不清有多长时间未认真注视过跟这色泽相似的眼睛。决裂后即使和好，两人之间的裂缝依然无法填补，无法改变的过去和不具有确定性的未来让他们每靠近一步便同时要将心墙加固几分。

扭开最外层巴掌大的娃娃后是身着民族服饰的东斯拉夫青年。再往下斯拉夫青年又分别换上了常服、长衫和唐装。这些套娃一个比一个小，到第五层时，套娃已经只有尾指大小，但烫印其上的花纹依然精致美丽，东斯拉夫青年的模样也依然生动形象。

阿尔弗雷德耐心地等着他一层层扭开那些做工精细的娃娃，等着他亲自去解开隐藏了近半个世纪的谜题。

“他告诉我这是个五件套的娃娃，”王耀小心翼翼地转动唐装娃娃，在靠近座底的位置果然发现了一条细缝，“我就以为这只是个五件套的娃娃。”

“我那时就提醒过你，他不是个值得被相信的人。”即使是这个时候，阿尔弗雷德也不忘趁机贬损死对头。

王耀沿着缝隙轻轻扭动他曾以为最小的套娃。打开后，唐装娃娃空心的肚子里果然还藏着一个更小的娃娃。

“你说的对！确实是六件套。”

看见最里面的娃娃后，王耀一下子就笑了，然后眼泪也从身体里涌出来，在眼眶里打着转。他将最小的娃娃举到眼前细细查看时，阿尔弗雷德看见他的手指因长时间暴露在冰冷的空气里而变得通红，但他丝毫不在意。

“黑头发，黑眼睛，还有牡丹花。毫无疑问，这个娃娃身上印着我的样子。”眼睛里的水光颤动得越发厉害，王耀嘴角的笑意却依然不曾消减，“你说他这是什么意思？真想把我吞并了吃进肚子里吗？”

“哈，你要那样理解也没有错。”阿尔弗雷德知道王耀是揣着明白装糊涂，他没必要跟王耀解释什么。

“如果不是你通知我，我甚至不知道他想用核武器对付我。我那时是真恨他。”

提到从前的事，王耀总算慢慢收敛起强颜欢笑的模样。阿尔弗雷德顺着他的话安慰道：“我明白。”

王耀想要抑制喉间鼻头溢出的酸涩感，五官因此皱到了一起。说实话那是阿尔弗雷德见过他最丑的模样。他还努力睁大了眼睛，却依然无法阻止积蓄太多的眼泪夺眶而出。

“别哭了！你是国家，被别人看见了多丢脸！”阿尔弗雷德放轻了声音说。

“但是他死了。”王耀说出的话带着破碎的啜泣和哽咽，语调含糊得让人难以听清，“我是......真没想到会坑死他。”

阿尔弗雷德刚伸出手想要以拥抱给他一些无声的安慰，但目光却在不经意地从王耀身后的建筑群掠过时瞥见了一道眼熟的身影。于是他的手在空中停滞了一瞬后规规矩矩地收回自己身侧。

“克里姆林宫的新主人正在远处看着我们。”阿尔弗雷德不动声色地提醒。

王耀抬起头，那些势不可挡的泪水迅速被逼退。不过是一个深呼吸的时间，他又换上了平日里那副云淡风轻的模样，只有被沾湿的睫毛是他情绪短暂崩溃的留证。

“听说这位新主人打算推行‘一边倒’的外交政策。如果消息无误，想必你跟他的‘蜜月期’也要开始了。”王耀打趣道。

“用你家的话说，应该叫‘风水轮流转’吧。”阿尔弗雷德用不太标准的中文念出了那五个字。

“学得不错。只是不知道你们这‘蜜月期’又能维持多长时间。”王耀边走边说的语气显然并不看好美俄两国的长期关系。

“所以苏/联昨天才解体，你今天就赶来莫斯科了。”

“是。虽然不确定你们的新关系究竟能走到哪一步，但我先跟俄/罗/斯先生交个书面上的朋友总不会有错的。”王耀微笑着说。

03  
伊万重回联合国那天，会议厅格外热闹。本只是一次无关紧要的会议，但众国化身心照不宣均亲自莅临现场。即使新出现的俄/罗/斯先生跟前苏/联先生拥有一样的容貌，一样的名字，但所有人都明白他们是不一样的人。正在接受“休克疗法”的伊万本人似乎更急于撇清他与苏联先生的关系，他在演讲前首先向众人宣布：“苏/联已亡！不切实际的共/产主义已亡！而我是从苏/联的废墟中新诞生的国家，请记住我的名字叫俄/罗/斯。”

尽管伊万这话从面上看来并没有针对谁的意思，但阿尔弗雷德看得出他的视线总是不由自主地落在王耀身上。他最想提醒的人是王耀。可自从他出现后，王耀便一句话也未说，甚至回避了所有可能和他接触到的视线。伊万实在是多此一举了。

在之后的宴会上，阿尔被他的准盟友们簇拥着，伊万也端了杯酒过来试图加入他们的谈话。唯独王耀，静静地立在人群里，与喧闹的他人隔绝开。他并非无人理睬，只是身边的人换了一拨又一拨，而他始终不属于任何地方。

弗朗西斯自作主张亲热地揽着王耀的肩将他从第三世界国家聚集圈中带过来。亚瑟主动跟他碰了杯，两人各自饮尽杯中红酒。

“布拉金斯基先生初来乍到，许多事可能还不清楚。您说苏/联已亡，这没有争议，但您说共产主义已亡恐怕不妥，毕竟王耀家还在实践社会主义道路。”亚瑟从侍者端着的托盘上给自己和王耀重新换了两杯酒，习惯于抬着下巴说话的模样一如既往地傲慢。

伊万面色冷淡地看了王耀一眼。对方似乎对这个话题并不怎么喜欢，他跟众人说了句‘我先离开一下’后便放下酒杯出了大厅，也许是去了卫生间。

阿尔弗雷德也找了个借口离开，随后果不其然在卫生间发现王耀的人影。他靠在墙上，低着头不知道在想些什么，举在面前的手指上夹着半截香烟。

袅袅青烟模糊了王耀的面容，火星一亮一歇间，阿尔弗雷德看见他眼睛里的光也跟着明灭不定，渐渐地像是带上了些水润的光泽。

“你后悔吗？”阿尔弗雷德走过去从他手里抢走最后半截烟。

“后悔什么？”

王耀抬起头来问，眼睛里干干净净的什么东西也没有。

“后悔当初跟他走红色道路。”阿尔弗雷德发出轻蔑的声音，“他教给你的东西，他自己都坚持不了，到最后不仅选择了全盘遗忘，还急着要跟你撇清关系。这条路走不通了，你还要执着下去？”

“后悔不后悔已经没有什么意义了，我还想继续尝试下去。”王耀的回答依然干脆果决，没有丝毫犹豫。

“因为那是他给你指的路，所以就算前途再凶险，你也要继续走下去？”

“阿尔弗，”王耀表情似笑非笑，“我家有句话叫做'情深不寿'，意思是过于执着的感情持续不了太久。你觉得我对他还有感情可供消磨？”

阿尔弗雷德摇头后又点头，接着又摇头。他这摇摆不定的态度可把王耀逗乐了。

“你这是什么意思？”

“也许你自己都未必清楚这个问题的答案。”阿尔弗雷德不经意地转头，看见了站在门外的伊万。伊万面色冷静沉着并不像是刚来的样子。也不知道他和王耀的对话被伊万听去了多少。

“我坚持的原因跟他无关，仅仅是因为我还没有丧失对红色理想的信心。”王耀没有觉察到伊万的出现，仍自顾自地说道，“从今往后再没有人能走在我前面为我试水深浅，我只有完完全全的依靠自己。但无论成功或者失败，我都不会后悔，这是我自己选择的路。”

阿尔弗雷德看着伊万没有接话。王耀也转过头来，眼睛里很快就倒映出东斯拉夫青年的影子。

“勇气可嘉。”伊万走到盥洗台前，从镜子里看着另外两人。苍白到近乎透明的脸像是冰雕玉琢出来的，凝固着最淡漠无波的神情。

王耀面色不改，对伊万并非赞扬的赞扬说了谢谢后便再度离开。

阿尔弗雷德轻佻地吹了声口哨。

“你应该注意到了，比起你来，他其实更想跟你保持距离。虽然他一直伪装平静，但大家都看得出来，苏/联的消亡让他焦虑甚至是恐惧。”

“这样没什么不好。”伊万放开流水，哗啦响的声音让两人都暂时安静下来。

“是的，这样对你们都好。”阿尔弗雷德笑起来，像个普通的美国青年那样爽朗，轻松的语气说出的话却无法让人放松，“毕竟你现在只是俄/罗/斯，没必要再去关心一个社会主义国家的死活。”

伊万听得懂他话里的警告意味，也明白阿尔弗雷德下一步的打算。仅仅是看着苏/联惨淡收场将信仰背弃还不够，一时风头无二的美利坚先生还想乘胜追击将近年来行事越发低调的‘隐患’也一并击垮。

“你说他还能走多远呢？也许他要走到死路时才肯回头。只有他改旗易帜了，不切实际的共产主义才算真正破产。苏/联对他的态度虽然并不算友善，但不可否认，苏/联在与我对抗的时候也间接为他遮风挡雨了。现在他只能依靠自己，我相信他撑不了太久，你说呢？”阿尔弗雷德目光炯炯地盯着镜子里的伊万。

伊万感觉喉咙干涩到让他说不出话来，但他必须说点什么。

“也许吧。”

 

04  
伊万在汽车后座等了一阵便见王耀在众保镖的周全护卫下匆匆走了过来，他带着笑主动推开车门邀请对方入座。

“谢谢。”王耀钻进车厢，调整好坐姿后看向伊万，礼貌友好地微笑。

伊万莫名厌烦他这虚假的模样，却又挑不出什么毛病。两人在同一间酒店下榻，同乘一辆汽车回去也算不得什么事，但王耀表现生硬拘谨，渐渐地连日常那些面具式的笑容都难以维持。

“你很紧张？”伊万望着车窗上的人影问。

“不紧张，只是有些累。”王耀揉揉太阳穴，仰靠在座椅上时神情终于开始放松。

伊万没再说话。车厢陷入略显尴尬的寂静中，就连两人轻浅的呼吸声都因此清晰起来。

伊万想到先前离开大厦时撞见阿尔弗雷德从王耀办公室出来的情景。王耀一向是个恪守礼节的人，无论对方是敌是友，明面上都能享受到他礼貌周全的接待。但阿尔弗雷德是唯一的例外。这个年轻又强势的国家从王耀那里获得的白眼和冷遇不少，此番也不例外。王耀把他推出门外后立刻把门给摔上了，阿尔弗雷德面对冰冷的门板也只能耸耸肩表示无奈。他和王耀的关系，跟伊万同王耀的关系恰好形成鲜明的对比，前者看似背道而驰实则暗通款曲，而后者看似亲密无间实则相互戒备。

等伊万重新回到现实中时，王耀竟已偏着脑袋靠在座位上睡着了。看来他确实是累了。

汽车极其平稳地行驶回酒店。王耀恰到好处地醒来，随后同伊万礼貌告别。临行前，伊万突然说有礼物要送给他，作为先前王耀送他的景泰蓝瓷器的回礼。

王耀揣着伊万送的礼物回到房间，途中因为魂不守舍差点走错了楼层。

他把礼盒打开后，装有烫印着俄/罗/斯先生形象的套娃在水晶灯的映照下流转着鲜亮的光泽。第一层套娃上印着身穿俄罗斯军礼服的东斯拉夫青年形象，第二层是穿着民族服饰的东斯拉夫青年。第三层、第四层、第五层分别是斯拉夫青年的常服、长衫和唐装形象。

王耀取出尾指大小的唐装娃娃，借着灯光将它仔细打量了一番。然而在屏息的期盼中，他并没有发现第五层的套娃有能被扭开的缝隙。

王耀又用手扭动了一阵，小小的套娃确实不能再继续打开。

这一次，套娃确实只有五件套。在跨越无数个白天和夜晚后，东斯拉夫青年的身体里空空的再住不进其他任何人。

王耀看着甜软微笑的唐装娃娃，也跟着笑了起来。

阿尔弗雷德说有些人笑着哭，有些人哭着笑。他在莫斯科的红场上已经把眼泪流干了，所以他没法哭着笑，只能笑着哭了。

——END——


End file.
